


Payback’s a Bitch

by Syls Darkplace (sylsdarkplace)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Forced Bonding, Forced Pregnancy, Gangbang, Grooming, Knotting, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 01:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2132724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylsdarkplace/pseuds/Syls%20Darkplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John goes off on a hunt for an incubus and leaves his omega sons at the roadhouse where they’ll be safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All may not be what it seems. You know me, trust me ;)

  
Dean didn’t get it. He was sixteen, and he’d been watching out for himself and Sammy since their mom died. He couldn’t remember the last time his dad got a babysitter for them.

“It’s not a babysitter,” John huffed as he pulled Dean’s duffle from the trunk and handed it to him. “I just don’t want to leave you boys alone in a motel when you can be at the Roadhouse surrounded by hunters.”

“You leave us in motels all the time,” Dean said. “We’re fine.”

“This is different,” John said. “This monster is different. You and Sam? You two are exactly the kind of victim it’s looking for.”

Dean shrugged in exasperation. “Perfect! The easier to catch it.”

“I’m not using you boys as bait, Dean. End of discussion,” John said and slammed the trunk.

The sun was throwing long shadows across the ground. Dean glanced at the porch of the Roadhouse where Sam stood with the woman and girl – Ellen and Jo. Ellen was probably in her forties. She’d clearly been a knock out when she was younger. She still wasn’t bad looking, just tired and a little beaten down by life. He knew she’d lost her husband in a hunt years ago, but he didn’t know the details. Both she and Jo looked tough in their boots and jeans, arms crossed, serious expressions as they watched John.

“Dad,” he said quietly. “We don’t know even those people.”

John squeezed Dean’s shoulder. “They’re fine,” he said. “I used to hunt with Ellen’s mate Bill – both betas, just like me and your mom. Good people, Dean. Okay?”

“Yes sir,” Dean said. He’d picked up Sammy’s bags and headed for the Roadhouse. He heard the Impala start behind him and saw Sammy wave as John pulled out of the dirt lot, but he didn’t turn around to watch.

He and Sam followed Ellen into the rough wood building. It was dimly lit and smelled of smoke and whiskey and the animal scent of hunters. Even though it was early evening, there were a few men sitting around tables drinking, playing cards and talking in low voices. A few gave the boys surreptitious glances.

“Welcome to the Roadhouse, boys,” Ellen said. “I hope you’ll think of it as home.”

Dean didn’t say a word, and Sam took a step behind him. Trust didn’t come easy to them, and they didn’t know this woman. They didn’t know much of anyone.

“Come on,” Ellen said. “I’ll show you boys your rooms.”

They followed her up the stairs and down a narrow hallway. She opened a door on the left. “Sam, this is your room, and Dean, you’re right here next door.”

“We usually share a room,” Dean said. He didn’t like it. He was used to having Sammy right there with him.

“Sorry,” Ellen said, “but I don’t have a room big enough for the both of you.”

“It’s okay, Dean,” Sam said. “I mean, we’re right next to each other, right?” He took a step into the room and set his bag on the end of the bed. The room was just wide enough to accommodate the sturdy single bed and a nightstand, and barely long enough for the door to swing open at the foot.

“Yeah,” Dean said. “I guess so.” His room was almost a twin to Sam’s except the window was on the right of the bed instead of above the head of it.

“The bathroom is right across the hall,” Ellen said. She folded her arms beneath her ample breasts and leaned against the doorway. “Don’t look so glum, kid. Doesn’t sound like John will be gone more than a few days.”

“Yeah,” Dean said. “I know, it’s just that he hasn’t left us behind for awhile. I can take care of Sammy. It’s not like I’m a kid.”

“No.” Ellen eyed him up and down. “You aren’t a kid.”

Surely she didn’t mean what he thought she meant. He felt heat rise in his cheeks, which only embarrassed him more. He bit his lip and began to dig through his duffle as though looking for something.

She chuckled. “Come on downstairs and get something to eat once you’ve settled in.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Call me Ellen.” Her voice was husky and inviting. It was a voice he’d heard dozens of times from waitresses, motel clerks, even teachers. Lots of beta women liked to mess with young omegas. Plenty of times Dean had taken them up on the invitation. He might not want to get knotted or mated or knocked up by an alpha, but there was nothing stopping him from fucking a beta when he had an itch that needed scratched. Dean shook his head. It couldn’t mean what he thought it meant.

“Um, sure, Ellen,” he said.

~~~

Dean wasn’t sure what woke him – the door clicking shut or a rustle – but he knew there was someone in his room. He was instantly awake and reaching for his knife.

“Dean, hey, it’s just me, Ellen,” the husky voice said in the darkness. She stepped from the shadows into the block of light that fell through the window and across his bed. She was wearing a short night shirt that showed off her shapely legs and stretched across her full bosom.

“I … what is it?” Dean asked. “Is Sam okay?”

“Sh, yeah, quiet,” she said. “Sam’s asleep. I looked in on him just now to make sure.”

Dean slumped back against the pillows. “So?”

She flipped the covers back and straddled his hips in one swift movement. Dean didn’t protest as she leaned over and kissed him. His hand slipped up her leg, under the nightshirt to her hip. She wasn’t wearing panties. She ground her crotch down on his cock, which was already growing hard beneath his thin boxers.

She sat up and smiled. She looked younger in this light, less careworn. Her breasts were full. The nipples pressed through the thin fabric.

“You like those?” she asked.

He realized he’d been staring at them and felt himself flush. He was glad she couldn’t see that half-light. She grabbed the hem of her nightshirt and pulled it off.

“Go ahead,” she said. “Touch them.”

He cupped them. They were heavy in his palms. He kneaded them gently, and without thinking, leaned up and licked over a nipple.

“Yeah,” she said breathily.

He suckled the quickly pebbling flesh, flicked the nub with his tongue. She made a pleased humming sound in her throat and rocked her pussy against his cock where it was trapped beneath her. Much more of that, and he’d shoot right in his shorts.

“Yeah, you like those,” she said. “You’ll have some just like that one day.”

Dean flopped back on the bed. “No,” he said.

“You will,” she replied. “When you get knotted and mated.”

“That’s not going to happen.” It’s not the first time he’d heard that crap.

“That’s what every omega says until they meet the right alpha,” she insisted. “Never been tempted?”

Dean had. Sure, he had. He’d met a couple guys that made his hole twitch and leak, but that wasn’t enough to make him give up his family, Sammy, his freedom, everything. He shook his head.

“You will,” she said. “Until then …”

She lifted her hips and pulled his cock through the opening of his boxers. She slid the head back and forth between the folds of her pussy. It was so hot and slick and soft. It was all he could do to keep from pushing up into her. Her scent was intoxicating, cinnamon sweet and oddly musky.

“Don’t worry, baby. I’m going to take care of you,” she said. She lowered herself onto him engulfing him in intense wet heat. She leaned over him and began to rock back and forth. He’d never felt a beta quite so tight. It was as though her cunt was gripping his cock, tugging and pulling on it, pushing him quickly to the edge. He concentrated on not coming too soon. He didn’t want to look like an overeager kid, and he wanted her to get off too. She crushed their lips together, pushed her tongue inside, stealing his breath.

He’d never met such an aggressive beta. It was overwhelming. She grasped his hands and pushed them up above his head as she continued rocking on his dick. He was going to come. He was right there on the edge. He turned his head, breaking the kiss.

“I, I’m gonna …”

“No, baby, not yet you aren’t.” She sat up, and Dean realized that she’d bound his wrists securely to the headboard.

“What, what’re you doing?” he asked. He tried to struggle, but her weight had him pinned to the bed. She’d quit moving and her muscles clamped down around the base of his cock. He couldn’t come, but his balls grew heavier and tighter as her vagina rippled around his cock.

“Don’t worry,” she said. “You’re going to get off like you never have before. Just be patient.”

“I n,need to …”

“I know. It hurts, doesn’t it?” she said. “You need to come so bad, and you will.”

She was perfectly still then. His cock was held in the torturously blissful grip of her cunt. Then, he had the strange sensation of something opening the slit of his dick. It wriggled and pushed downward inside him. He shuddered as it thickened and undulated past his prostate, deeper into his belly. He wanted to fight but she had his cock in a death grip. She’s some kind of monster – maybe the very incubus that his dad was supposed to be after.

“Oh God,” she groaned. “Fuck!” She threw her head back and there was a burst of white heat deep in his belly. She was coming. She was coming inside him. She bowed forward, her hair falling over her face. She panted. “Jesus that was good. It’s been so long.”

Dean got it suddenly. She wasn’t some monster. She was an alpha – so rare he didn’t even know exactly how it worked. The pressure decreased in his urethra and the sick wriggling feeling retreated leaving a strange burning tingle in its wake that was pleasurable and creepy at the same time.

“Okay, baby,” she said. “Now you can come.” She rocked her hips once, twice, and Dean’s body spasmed so hard it lifted them both off the bed. He couldn’t breathe. His toes curled and his fingernails dug into his palms. The sensation of his come rushing up that already over-stimulated line was like nothing he’d ever felt, but it was nothing to way his body inverted then, his muscles retracting, pulling, sucking his seed back inside. His heels pounded the mattress.

“Nuh, no no,” he mewled. His come was sucked right back into that spot where she’d lit the fire deep in his belly. Dean’s body shook with pleasure and pain and horror. A cold sweat broke out along his face and arms. His muscles contracted again and again, sucking his release from her cunt until he had the strange sensation of fullness. He knew what it was, what it meant. He went limp on the bed.

“Such a good boy,” she purred. She kissed his slack lips. “I planted my egg, and you’ve fertilized it with your seed.” She rubbed his taut abs. “My good omega, sweet dreams.”

She climbed off him and slipped out the door. She went into the bathroom and splashed water on her face. She smiled at her reflection. John Winchester had taken her mate, and it was only fair that he give her one in return. He’d destroyed her family, and she’d rebuild it with his.

She felt between her legs and found barely a drop of moisture. Dean really had ingested all his own come. That was promising. He’d almost certainly conceive. She pulled on clean panties and her jeans, pushed her feet into a pair of beat up house shoes and headed downstairs. She could really use a drink after that.

It had been years, and she looked forward to fucking Dean’s sweet little cockhole again. Much as she’d loved Bill, no beta hole could ever compare. That was one thing that alphas, male or female, could agree on. And Dean was gorgeous, so starved for love and attention, healthy and fecund. He was perfect really.

She grabbed a bottle of whiskey and couple of glasses. She’d just set down at a table and poured herself a glass when Jo came downstairs. Ellen spilled whiskey into the second glass and looked up at her daughter.

“How’d it go with Sam?” she asked.

Jo rolled her eyes and flopped down in the chair next to Ellen. “A complete virgin,” she said. “He was clueless.”

“Did he come?” Ellen asked.

“Did he?! He came and came …” She picked up her glass and grinned. “And came.”

They clicked their glass together and drank. Ellen smiled at her daughter. Not even as old as Dean, but Jo was ready to step up to the plate and start a family. She was an exemplary alpha -- tough and smart and resourceful.

“I almost feel sorry for him,” Jo said.

“Don’t, honey,” Ellen said. “They aren’t like us. They aren’t meant to be running around hunting monsters. You’ll see. As soon as their hormones kick in, they’ll be perfectly content.” She imagined Dean lying in the room above tied to the bed, his body transforming, her baby growing in his womb. Sam too, her grandbaby was growing inside Sam. She smiled at the thought of a long line of Winchester-Harvelle babies. Good, strong hunting stock.

“Mm.” Jo took a drink and stared off into the shadows as though seeing something that wasn’t there. “I can’t wait till he’s all big and round with my baby.”

Ellen smiled indulgently at her. She couldn’t help imagining Dean and Sam the same way – so pretty with milk-heavy tits and baby bumps the size of beach balls. “Omegas become insatiable when they’re pregnant too.”

"Aren't omegas usually insatiable?" Jo asked.

"Yeah, they sure are," Ellen laughed. "Slutty, fertile, obedient little things."

Jo looked quizzical. “So why’d you marry a beta.”

“Because I loved your father that much,” Ellen said. “He carried you, and I nursed you. It was perfect love.” Her eyes stung and she pulled in a shaky breath. “That’s why what we’re doing is just. Those boys deserve a real home, and John Winchester deserves to lose everything, that son of a bitch.”

“You’re not afraid of what he’ll do when he finds out?”

“I paid that incubus, Jake Taylor, a pretty penny to take John on a wild goose chase,” Ellen said. She poured them each another shot. “It could weeks, even months, before John gets back here, and by then it will be far too late for him to reclaim those boys. They’ll be ours.”

“And you think John will just let that go, Mom?”

Ellen snorted derisively. “Maybe we’ll just have to knock that beta bitch up too.”

 

  
Sequel: [A Firm Hand](http://sylsdarkplace.livejournal.com/54319.html)


	2. A Firm Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to [Payback’s a Bitch](http://sylsdarkplace.livejournal.com/52743.html). Ellen helps omega Dean learn his place in the family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here’s the deal. Just because I wrote a sequel doesn’t mean this is becoming “a verse.” There may never be another chapter, sequel, what have you. This is just a thing that popped in my head, so I wrote it down. Just so you know. Unbeta’ed, so sue me.

Ellen looked across the barroom of the roadhouse with a fond smile to where her pretty little omega was serving beers to a table full of hunters.  As Dean bent forward, the hunter to his right slipped a hand up the back of Dean’s thigh and squeezed his pert ass. Ellen saw Dean tense immediately, spine straightening and shoulders squaring. A month ago, he’d have decked the guy, but he just stepped away from the table and headed toward the bar with flushed cheeks. The hunter winked at Ellen behind Dean’s back, and she gave him a small nod.  
  
“Dean, sweetheart, come here and sit down,” she said. She watched him approach. He was wearing sweatpants. His jeans would no longer button, and the over-large t-shirt didn’t quite hide the soft swell of his belly and the small breasts that were developing under it. She pushed the tall glass of green smoothie across the bar to him. “Drink up, baby. You need your nutrients.”  
  
Dean sat down on a barstool and began to sip the concoction that she seasoned with mint and a swirl of chocolate on the top to make more palatable. It was true that it was full of fruits and vegetables to nourish her young in his womb, but it was more than that. Back in the kitchen where the boys couldn’t hear them, she and Jo called it boob juice because it contained goat’s rue, milk thistle, fennel seed and other herbs that supported breast tissue development and milk production. Omegas often had difficulty producing enough milk with their first pregnancy, and they wanted to make sure their boys had plenty for their young. If Dean knew what was in the smoothie, he might try to refuse it.  
  
Growing up with only their beta father, the boys were unused to alphas and knew almost nothing about being omegas and their place in an alpha headed family. It sometimes took every ounce of patience Ellen had, and a fair amount of manipulation, to deal with them. Being young and inexperienced, Jo was having an even harder time with Sam who had a rebellious streak a mile wide. It quickly became apparent that appealing to Dean’s protective tendencies was the quickest way to win his cooperation, and no one could get Sam to comply like Dean could.  
  
Ellen rounded the bar and sat down on the stool beside Dean who was halfway through his drink. She watched those soft pouty lips wrap around the straw as he drank. He looked up at her from under thick lashes. She liked that look. He rarely challenged her anymore. Despite himself, he was giving in to her dominance. She cupped his left breast in her hand and kneaded the soft mound. It seemed like just yesterday, it was little more than a cupcake. Now, it was the size of a grapefruit. Her fingers moved inward until she was rolling and tugging at the nipple. Dean’s eyelashes fluttered, and he sat the glass down with a clunk on the bar.  
  
She let out a husky chuckle. The boy was such a hedonist. She’d found one of the best ways to win him over was to make him feel good. The second night she’d gone to his bed, he’d fought, and she’d had to hold him down until her cunt engulfed his cock. Within moments, he’d been moaning and bucking beneath her. She’d implanted a second egg that night. It was no wonder his flat little belly was disappearing so quickly. She’d fucked him at least once a day since to increase their bond – her ejaculate making him docile and compliant. He slept in her bed now and rolled onto his back without protest.  
  
She reached down and lifted the hem of his t-shirt to bare his breasts. He blushed at having them exposed for everyone in the roadhouse to see. Even his chest was pink with embarrassment, but he didn’t objection. If his alpha wanted to show the world his sweet little tits, that was her prerogative. She grinned at the table of hunters.  
  
“Now, aren’t those nice?” she said as she lifted the shirt over his head. She grasped both breasts, kneaded them, and rubbed her thumbs over his nipples. They were still new and puffy. It took a moment for them to peak and pebble. “Look at those,” she said. “They look so good. I can’t wait to see our baby nursing on your tits, sweetheart.”  
  
Dean didn’t say anything, but she could see that his cock was hardening under the soft fabric of his sweats. She’d have to do something about that eventually, but for now she could use his arousal and pleasure to her advantage. Her cunt was wet and twitching in response, but this wasn’t about her right now. It was about Dean and teaching him his place.  
  
“Come here, sweetheart,” she said. She took his hand and led him toward the back hallway with a nod to the table of hunters as she ducked in back. She took Dean into a storage room. Cases of beer and liquor were stacked along two walls. Shelves across one side held commercial cans and boxes of food. She unfolded a blanket that she’d left on a stack of boxes and covered the waist high stack with it.  
  
“Take off your pants, baby,” she said. Dean bit his lip, but he did as he was told. Even under the harsh glare of the single light bulb hanging from the ceiling, he was beautiful – golden freckles sprinkled over creamy skin, lean muscle, those delicious little boobs and the slightly round belly that was evidence of his bond to her.  
  
His cock was hard but small. It and his balls had shrunk with the increase in pregnancy hormones as often happened. Her pussy twitched hard at the sight. She was remaking his body. She hadn’t felt so powerful since Bill was pregnant with Jo. At this rate, Dean’s junk would be all but a memory soon. Much as she liked riding her omega’s dick, intercourse was difficult for a female alpha when her bitch was pregnant anyway, and it’s not like the boy didn’t have a talented mouth. He could still give her pleasure.  
  
“Bend over and put your elbows on the blanket here, sweetheart,” she said.  
  
Dean’s gaze shifted between the stack of boxes and her. “Why?” he asked.  
  
She put her hands on his shoulders. They were almost of a height. Dean might have an inch on her. He would probably have been a big guy like his father, but the pregnancy should stunt future growth. That pleased her. She didn’t need an omega that towered over her; although, the power in controlling someone that big wouldn’t be unpleasant.  
  
“There’s so much your father didn’t tell you,” she said with sincere regret. “You’re going to give birth, but your hole isn’t ready. We need to make it able to accommodate the baby.” She explained. She hadn’t told him yet that he was carrying twins. One revelation at a time, she thought. “We need to start working you open – training the muscles and widening the passage. Okay?”  
  
Dean’s bottom lip trembled. “I don’t want this,” he whispered.  
  
She stroked his cheek. “It’s what you are, sweetheart,” she said. “What you were always meant to do and be. There’s no going back. Now, come on, bend over here for me and let me help you.”  
  
Dean shook his head, eyes going wet and soft. “Please.”  
  
“Sh, sweetheart, who am I?”  
  
“My alpha.”  
  
“That’s right,” she said in a no nonsense tone. “And I know what’s best for you. Now, no more stalling.”  
  
Dean nodded and bent over with his elbows on the blanket covered boxes. Ellen caressed the globes of his ass and stroked her thumbs along the inner curve before pulling them apart.  
  
“What a pretty cunt,” she murmured. She picked up a tube of lubricant and slicked a finger with it. She teased at the puckered hole, which twitched in response. She pressed at the opening with a fingertip and retreated, pressed a little farther and let up. Each time, her finger slipped a little farther inside. “Ever do this yourself?”  
  
“N, no,” he said. “Dad said not to.”  
  
He couldn’t see her scowl. That was just like John Winchester, she thought. His poor omega sons left ignorant of their own bodies, so they could remain his little soldiers instead of fulfilling their nature. She was fucking her finger all the way into him by then, and his muscles had relaxed. She pressed a second one in beside the first. He was so hot and slick and soft inside. There were times she envied males. She could only imagine what it would be like to fuck her omega open with a cock. Unlike some female alphas, she wouldn’t make her omega suffer for her lack of male appendage.  
  
She crooked her fingers and sought out the firm lump of his prostate. He let out a small whimper at the contact. She rubbed over it again and again. “Feels good, doesn’t it, baby?”  
  
“Yeah,” he said, “yeah.”  
  
She worked three fingers into him, twisted and opened them. She could continue like this until she had her fist in him. Maybe she would sometime. Many possessive female alphas left it at that, but she knew he needed more. It wasn’t just a matter of stretching him open. Alpha semen had a unique chemical composition that caused the omega’s channel to change elasticity and shape and begin to produce its own lubrication. It was common knowledge that omegas become bonded to their alpha in the mating process largely from the introduction of semen into its system. Once bonded, however, the come from other alphas increased submission as well as receptivity to intercourse with both males and females.  
  
There was a time when omegas were held as communal property by a tribe. Whether a female or male alpha was responsible for the pregnancy, the omega would then be knotted by the alphas males. The communal use is one of the things that produced such successful docility in the omegas. Ellen, unlike many modern alphas, understood that. One thing that Ellen had to make sure of before John Winchester came to collect his boys was their absolute submission, loyalty, and obedience.  
  
“You’re doing so good, sweetheart,” she said as Dean moaned and tipped his ass up to take her fingers deeper. “Yes, you are. What a good boy.” There was a knock at the door. “Come in,” she said.  
  
She felt Dean tense around her fingers, and she wrapped her other hand around the back of his neck and held him down. “Stay.”  
  
The four hunters from the bar filed into the room. The alpha pheromone that flooded the small room was intense when they saw the pretty omega all worked open and laid out before them.  
  
“Sweetheart, you know Jake, Ed, Truck, and Carl,” Ellen said. “They’re here to help you.”  
  
Dean squirmed. “No, no,” he said quietly, but his hole continued to ripple around her fingers.  
  
Ellen chuckled darkly. “Your mouth says, ‘no,’ but your cunt says, ‘yes,’ baby.”  
  
Dean struggled to rise then. She shoved his cheek onto the blanket and leaned down with her lips to his ear. “Don’t you dare embarrass me in front of these alphas, bitch.”  
  
Dean whimpered and closed his eyes.  
  
Ellen sat up and addressed the hunters. “Gentlemen, let’s see what you’ve got. Smallest tool wins the use of my bitch’s virgin hole. Jake, looks like you have the dubious distinction.”  
  
The blond with the hooded blue eyes stepped forward. He was stroking his cock and nearly drooling with lust as he looked at Dean’s glistening hole that Ellen’s fingers had just slipped from. She took one last look, knowing that it would never look quite the same again. Ellen kept one hand firmly on Dean’s neck and rubbed the small of his back with the other. Jake grasped Dean’s hip as he lined up the head of his cock and began to push into him.  
  
“Holy fuck,” Jake said. The kid only made about two thrusts before he lost it and began to pound into Dean’s body like a dog. Ellen had chosen him to go first because his cock was small and no matter how hard he fucked, he wouldn’t cause real damage. She had feared that with his age, he’d lose it, and he had. She looked down at Dean who still had his cheek pressed to the blanket. His lips were parted, eyes glazed, and cheeks wet with tears. She took her hand from the back of his neck and petted his hair.  
  
Two more thrusts and Jake’s rhythm faltered. He grimaced and rutted shallowly as his knot caught and he began to spill his release into her omega. Ellen peered between the alpha and omega. Dean’s pussy looked rosy and healthy where it was stretched around Jake’s knot.  
  
“Wow,” Jake said when he caught his breath, “what a hot, sweet hole.”  
  
“Yeah, yeah,” Ed said. “Hurry up and give someone else a chance. It’s not like you’re breedin’ him. He’s already got a bun in the oven.”  
  
“Don’t rush him,” Ellen said. “I want you boys to spill every drop you got in him.”  
  
“I haven’t jerked off in days,” Truck rumbled. “Been waitin’ on this.”  
  
Ellen grinned. “I know you have, big guy, but you’ll have to wait awhile. You’re last.” She watched the three waiting alphas lazily stroke their cocks in anticipation. Ed’s cock was a lot like the man – short but thick. Carl’s was longer and even thicker with a big mushroom head. Truck’s dick stood proudly with a slight curve to the left. It would make more than two of Jake’s. The foreskin slid up over the purplish head with each stroke of his hand, precome pooling in the open end. His balls hung heavy and full beneath it.  
  
Jake straightened up and stepped back. His deflating knot pulled free from Dean’s hole, which closed slowly. It was only slightly puffy from the use. Her bitch was doing well. Ed stepped forward like batter at the plate, knees slightly bent, alert and tense. He pushed forward, and Dean’s cunt opened around it like a hungry little mouth. Ed put a hand on the blanket to each side of Dean’s hips, so the only contact was where he split the omega open. His head dropped forward and he began to pump methodically into the bitch. His movements sped up slightly, and he snapped his hips forward eliciting a grunt from Dean’s parted lips.  
  
“Yeah,” Ed said. “Come on.” He repeated the movements again and again until Dean was writhing and moaning. Ed wasn’t fast, but he was thorough. When Ed had knotted him, Dean’s back arched and come shot from his little omega dick onto the floor. His cock continued to jerk and twitch as his orgasm shook through him.  
  
“Aw, look at that the bitch shot his load,” Carl said. Carl and Jake laughed, and Ellen stroked Dean’s hair comfortingly but didn’t object. A little humiliation was helpful in teaching an omega his place.  
  
Ed reached around and tugged at Dean’s over-sensitive cock. Dean whimpered. “Hell, how’d you ever ride that little thing, Ellen?”  
  
“Hey now, it was a lot bigger before I knocked him up,” she said. “Plenty of dick to be useful.” She smirked.  
  
Ed may have taken his time fucking Dean, but he knotted for only a few minutes. He straightened up and pulled slightly, watching the knot tug at Dean’s cunt. He relaxed a few moments and pulled again. The knot came loose with a wet pop. Dean’s hole was looser, puffier and redder than before. The sight of it made Ellen’s pussy wet. With every knot, his hole slowly transformed into a bitch hole. When John Winchester returned, the good little soldier he’d created would be gone. It was a beautiful thing to see.  
  
Carl moved behind Dean and pulled his crease wider with his thumbs. The fingers of one hand slipped down and rubbed Dean’s perineum, and Dean moaned low in his throat.  
  
“Oh man, you got a keeper here, Ellen,” Carl said. “Real responsive already.” He tugged at Dean’s nutsack, and Dean’s legs tried to spread wider and tip his hips up. Carl chuckled. “Aren’t you a needy bitch.”  
  
“Slutty, I’d say,” Ed added.  
  
Dean didn’t look as though he’d heard, and as Carl pushed in Dean winced at the increased stretch. His eyes fell shut. All the tension had left his body. He lay there limp as Ed fucked into him, his body yanked back and forth by the alpha’s sharp movements.  
  
“Jesus, what a wet, tight hole,” Ed said. “Fucking thing sucked my cock right in.” He slapped Dean’s flank like a mount in a Preakness. Dean barely blinked at it. Not a bit of fight in him. Ellen smiled.  
  
“If you weren’t such a good woman, you’d rent this hole out,” Carl grunted as he tied. His movements were shallow as he pumped his seed into Dean’s channel. “You’d make a fortune.”  
  
“Shut up and knot, Carl,” she said.  
  
“Oh baby, I’m knotted,” he groaned. “Haven’t dumped a load like this in ages. Fucking hot little slut hole. Jesus, he’s milking it for all he’s worth.”  
  
Ellen leaned forward to look at where their bodies joined, and sure enough, Dean’s hole was contracting rhythmically, milking the knot caught inside him. She grinned. This was a positive development. His body was adapting quickly.  
  
She stroked Dean’s cheek. “You’re doing so well, sweetheart. Such a good bitch.”  
  
“Damn, that’s taken a lot out of me,” Carl said. “I could lie down on him and take a nap now.”  
  
“Shit, old man like you, I’m surprised you made it this far,” Jake said. “Come on, Ed. Let’s go grab a beer.”  
  
“Yeah, I could use a beer,” Ed said. The two slipped from the room. Truck silently took a bottle of water from a shelf with the hand that wasn’t occupied stroking his cock and offered it to Ellen. He glanced down at Dean.  
  
She smiled at him and twisted the cap off. She urged Dean back to his elbows and held the bottle to his lips. “Come on, baby,” she said. He drank about half the bottle in slow sips as Carl continued rutting and coming. Finally, Carl pulled free. Dean’s hole remained open, the rim swollen and red.  
  
“That’s a beautiful sight,” Carl said. He tucked his cock into his jeans and zipped up. “And now it’s Miller Time.” He slapped Truck on the shoulder as he passed by. He turned at the door. “If you need any help with the little one let me know.” Ellen scowled and hoped that Dean was too out of it to have heard.  
  
“I want to roll him over,” Truck said as he came forward. The man was massive – tall, broad shouldered, barrel chested. He had a bushy beard and dark hair pulled back in a short ponytail. Grease was embedded in the creases of his hands from working on cars at the nearby garage he owned. He was the big, silent type, but Ellen knew him to be calm and thoughtful. If he weren’t, she’d have never considered including him.  
  
He grabbed Dean’s thighs, and Ellen helped roll the omega over. He was covered in a sheen of sweat, and he looked drugged. Seeing Truck’s massive cock compared to the swollen cunt of her omega, she almost stopped him, but there was something in the alpha’s eyes that held her back.  
  
Truck cupped Dean’s small breasts in his hands, much as she had earlier. He ran his thumbs over the pert nipples, and Dean shuddered under the touch. His lashes fluttered, and he looked up at the huge alpha. His legs fell farther apart. Truck let his fingers trail lower and settle lightly on the burgeoning mound of Dean’s belly. Truck looked up at Ellen with a slight smile.  
  
“Wish I’d gotten here first,” he said, “but I appreciate you sharing.”  
  
With that he took his cock in his hand and pushed into Dean’s sloppy cunt. Dean moaned and his neck arched. Ellen thought for a moment that his eyes were going to roll back in his head. His fingers scrabbled and clutched at the blanket as Truck set up a steady, firm rhythm that shoved Dean backward with each thrust. Truck had to grab Dean’s thighs and hold on to keep him from sliding away. The wet slap of skin competed with the panting breaths of both omega and alpha.  
  
Ellen couldn’t help but watch where Truck’s cock was stretching and filling her omega. His knot grew until it was pushing the rim deep before popping inside and then pulling it outward with each retreat. Dean whimpered on the last couple, and then it caught. Truck grunted. She could see the pulsing knot and Dean’s poor abused muscles trying to contract. Dean thrashed, and fluid pumped from his little cock onto his belly.  
  
“Yeah,” Truck said. “That’s a good bitch.” He swiped up some of Dean’s release with his fingers and pressed them between Dean’s lips. Dean moaned and shook as he sucked at them like they were candy. Truck’s fingers slipped from Dean’s mouth and the alpha leaned forward on his hands. His hips barely moved, but release continued to pulse weakly from Dean’s cock.  
  
Truck stayed knotted to Dean for close to half an hour. Ellen was pretty sure that Dean dozed off at one point, but then he awakened suddenly and climaxed again. His back bowed with the intensity of his orgasm. He cried out and clutched at Truck’s shoulders. Truck winced at the contractions around his sensitive knot, but he stroked Dean’s cheek. He glanced up at Ellen. “He’s beautiful,” he said simply.  
  
“Yeah, he is,” she said.  
  
Truck stood to his full height and let his knot slip free of Dean’s gaping hole. The rim was suffused with blood and almost purple. Come dribbled out. The big man turned Dean so he was lying on his side on the blanket. He ran a hand along Dean’s arm.  
  
“He’s going to be okay,” Truck said.  
  
“Yeah,” Ellen said.  
  
“If you ever need anything, Ellen ...” Truck said. “I mean, if there’s any trouble, you know, you just call me.”  
  
She knew that he meant, if John Winchester tried to take Dean from her. She smiled. “Thanks, Truck, I will, and thanks for today. He needed this.”  
  
Truck nodded, and with one last look at the fucked out omega, he left. Ellen thought about her will. With the omegas added to the family, it was time to update the thing. She thought that she write Truck in. Dean would need an alpha if anything ever happened to her.  
  
She wrapped Dean up in the blanket and held him. “You did so well, sweetheart.”  
  
“Did I?” he asked.  
  
“Of course, you did,” she said. She pressed a kiss to his temple. “You liked it, didn’t you? It felt good.”  
  
Dean didn’t answer for a moment, and then he nodded. “Yes.”  
  
“Mm-hm, nothing to be ashamed of, baby. Knotting is good for a pregnant omega. It’ll help get you ready for birthing. It will be so much easier with your hole loose and wet, and there’s nothing wrong with feeling good either.”  
  
“No, I guess not,” Dean said, but he sounded anything but sure.  
  
“Hell, with all the hunters that come through here, you’ll find lots of knots to satisfy you.”  She got up and straightened her clothes. Her pussy was wet and tingling. She needed to get off, but right now, taking care of her bitch was more important. She reached for Dean’s sweat pants.  
  
“What did Ed mean about taking care of ‘the little one’?” Dean asked.  
  
Her gaze snapped up and met Dean’s narrowed eyes. Just like him to latch onto that. If anything could get her omega going, it was anything he might perceive as a threat to his little brother.  
  
“Sam is pregnant too, honey,” she said. She kept her voice firm and steady.  
  
“You aren’t going to let them do that to Sammy,” Dean said, and he sounded nothing like a submissive omega. His lip curled, and he rose off the stack of boxes. He was fierce and lovely in his anger. She couldn’t hope for a better omega for her young. He’d protect them with the same ferocity.  
  
Ellen didn’t back down in the face of Deans’ righteous indignation though. She moved toward him and took his face in her hands. “He’s so small,” she said. “Smaller than you. Imagine a baby moving through his little body. He needs this. Jo and I would never let someone Truck’s side knot Sam, but he needs to be knotted, Dean. You know that he does. Jo and I will be right there with him to make sure that no one harms him.”  
  
“No! I will be there. If this has to happen, then I will be with Sammy,” Dean said. “He’s my brother. He’s my responsibility.”  
  
“Of course, you will,” she said. She had to concede this. As obedient and submissive as she might make Dean, in this one thing she would never change him. She might be his alpha, but Sam would always rule his heart. His first obedience would always be to that protective urge toward his little brother. It wasn’t necessarily a bad thing. Jo was young and inexperienced. Dean would do better to get Sam to comply than Jo ever could. “You can reassure him. He trusts you. He won’t be frightened with you there, sweetheart.”  
  
Dean slumped against the stack of boxes with the blanket around him. “If I’d protected him, this wouldn’t have happened,” he said.  
  
She wrapped her arms around him. “You make it sound like it’s a bad thing, baby,” she said. She looked down his lowered lashes and freckled cheeks. “Dean, look at me.”  
  
He didn’t raise his head, but his eyes met hers.  
  
“You and Sam are omegas,” she said. “This is your nature – to be this, to do this – to submit to alphas and have babies, to nurture and breed. It’s nothing to be ashamed of. It isn’t in your nature to have to carry all the responsibility that you have and certainly not at such a young age.”  
  
She could feel him relaxing in her embrace, her sweet little omega. The poor thing had had such a hard childhood. “No?” he asked.  
  
“No,” she said. “Your dad did the best he could with just the three of you, but he put too much on you, sweetheart. You can hand all that off to me now. I’m your alpha, the alpha of the family, and I’ll take care of you and Sam. Jo will look out for him too. We’re not trying to take him from you, just make it easier. You’ll always be his big brother, and you’ll always look out for him. Okay?”  
  
Dean nodded and pressed his face into the curve of her neck.  
  
“Okay, good,” she said. She ruffled his hair. “Now, you sore?”  
  
“A little but ...”  
  
“But what?”  
  
“It feels kind of good,” he said so quietly she almost couldn’t hear.  
  
She smiled. “Good, good,” she said. “See now, you don’t need to be afraid for Sam. We’ll do everything we can to make it good for him too.”  
  
Dean lifted his arms and put them around her waist before laying his head on her shoulder.  
  
“How about a hot bath? That’d be nice, wouldn’t it?”  
  
Dean nodded without lifting his head.  
  
She chuckled. “I think someone’s going to sleep well tonight.”  
  
She pressed a kiss to his hair and imagined John Winchester’s face when he walked in and discovered he was going to be a grandpa.

-30-

  
Sequel: [A Firm Hand](http://sylsdarkplace.livejournal.com/54319.html)


End file.
